


Clumsily

by shadowsea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsea/pseuds/shadowsea
Summary: Noctis kisses as though he were speaking. Sweetly, Clumsily, Totally.





	Clumsily

It was a bad habit. One Ignis should have put a stop to years ago.

It had started when they were young, the Prince a sweet and caring boy, unafraid to show affection. He would dote on Ignis and give him kisses any time he was happy.

After the accident, when he had finally returned to Insomnia, Noct had changed, and so had the habit. But it continued on, simply altered. Whenever Noctis was feeling angry or upset, or he had trouble focusing on his homework, Ignis would lean over and press a gentle kiss to the Prince's lips.

Back then, it was nothing more than a kiss shared between family. A gentle kiss meant only for those you felt closest to.

Ignis isn't even sure when it twisted, when it changed into it's current form. He knows he had been in his early high school years whenever he first pleasured himself to the thought of kissing Noctis. When he had thought of taking it further, perhaps sliding his hand up the side of the younger boy's waist and crowding him against the wall.

He can recall the first time Noctis had used his tongue. It was after Ignis had picked him up from the movie theater when Noctis was 16. Noctis had got in the car and immediately leaned over, grabbed him by the tie and kissed him. He had slipped his tongue along Ignis' lip, then took advantage of Ignis' gasp to clumsily stroke his tongue along Ignis' own. Ignis still feels hot when he thinks of it, how they had seperated slowly, their wet lips sticking slightly to eachother while Noctis' warm breath brushed against his cheeks. Noctis had then sat back like nothing happened, and asked to get drive thru burgers on the way home.

Ignis had been an emotional mess that night. Come morning and the next, and Noctis had still said nothing of it.

It happened a few more times after that and still Noctis never said a word about it. Ignis was too much of a fool to say anything.

When he went to University, he hoped for more options to meet other gay men. He still had his duties with Noctis, but it was pulled back, only an hour or two a day of reports and chauffering to and from school. As such he had plenty of time to find more suitable subjects for his fantasies. He'd finally got the nerve to ask an older classmate named Seungho on a date, and at first it went well. Until Seungho refused his kisses, stating he didn't like kissing altogether. Ignis worked to keep up the relationship, willing to work with any issues. He liked Seungho a lot, he was very intelligent, calm and serious. He wanted it to last.

But once when they were on a date, Prompto and Noctis had come into the cafe, joking and making a ruckus. Noctis noticed him immediately, and had stared daggers into Ignis' eyes. Prompto was oblivious and rushed over to say hello, laughing and joking about what a stud Ignis had landed.

From then on Noctis started kissing him every morning when Ignis picked him up for school, his kisses searing and possessive. He still never said anything about them, and his moods turned sour and combustive. Ignis would be lying if he said he ever thought of trying to stop it.

His relationship with Seungho quickly petered out to nothing, his resolve gone.

* * *

 

 

Now, he was age 22 and thoroughly convinced he should have been done with this nonsense. And yet here he was, his back pressed against a dingy bathroom door in Longwythe, the Prince's soft black shirt crumpled in his hands as Noct sucks on his tongue. Noct has shoved his thigh firmly into Ignis' groin, shifting and thrusting his own hardness into Ignis' hip.

Ignis can hear Prompto's excited shouts as he plays pinball not 5 feet away.

Noctis moans into Ignis' mouth and moves to nibble on Ignis' lip. Noctis' hands are twisted into the hair at the back of Ignis' head, pulling the strands with every rough thrust of his hips. Slowly he drags his hands down Ignis' front, groping and massaging as he goes, until they land on Ignis' belt buckle. Noct quickly undoes Ignis' fly, and eases Ignis' leaking erection from his boxers.

"Fuck, Ignis. You are perfect," Noct moans.

Noctis' breath is panting into Ignis' mouth, the hot breath not overly pleasant but he is so lost to the rough calloused fingers already ghosting up and down his exposed cock. Ignis does all he can to not keen. Ignis desperately locks his lips against Noctis' again, their lips meeting and seperating in wet, soft, dirty sounds.

Ignis suddenly needs to feel Noctis' own cock in his hands. He needs to be allowed this. Clumsily, his hands release Noct's cock, which makes Noct let out a hiss as the cool air hits. Ignis slouches further against the door so that he can line their exposed cocks up, finally keening when his head slides against the wet underside of Noct's cock.

"Iggy. Iggy. Iggy-" Noctis pants are broken by a moan as they both stretch their hands, attempting to wrap around each other. Noctis has started bucking his hips, releasing a breathy moan every time Ignis squeezes his grip around their glans. His lips have shifted messily onto Ignis' jaw, sucking and licking the sharp curve.

Ignis' free hand moves back into Noctis' soft shirt, sliding under and up against the warm skin of his Prince's back. He has to make a concerted effort to not throw his head back into the door when Noctis bites down on his jaw. The strokes of their cocks against one another is quickly throwing Ignis closer to the edge. His knees have begun shaking and his thighs shivering as he feels his release approach in his belly, taut and wonderful.

Noctis is visibly close as well, Ignis notes, watching him with lidded eyes. Noct's shoulders are shaking and he can feel his hand shivering against his cock.

"Noct, let yourself go."

A whine escapes from his Prince's mouth, and they both tighten their grips around themselves. Ignis strokes his thumb ruthlessly against the head of Noct's cock until he is sobbing into the crook of Ignis' jaw. Noct starts to repeat "Mine, mine, mine," as they start to lose control, his voice ragged and desperate. Ignis clenches his jaw to prevent making a noise as his release hits him fully, sending white flashing before his eyes and both of their come spurting onto their hands.

They come down slowly, Noct fully collapsed against him, pinning him to the door. Noct's breath is sending hot pants of air down his shirt, and ruffling the soft hairs at the nape of Ignis' neck, making him shiver in overstimulation.

He gives himself half a minute until he is urging Noctis up and towards the sink. They wash their hands and attempt to wipe their cocks off with wet towels, unable to do too well in attempt to avoid getting their pants wet.

Before Noct steps out, he grips Ignis by the jaw and kisses him roughly. To Ignis, his eyes feel as possessive as iron shackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [shadowsea](http://shadowsea.tumblr.com)


End file.
